


Simply Taken

by SenpaiKorraSato



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Korra - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiKorraSato/pseuds/SenpaiKorraSato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra is faced with an escaped convict that plans to bring down Raiko and Republic City. This mysterious criminal has spent his time studying Korra's every action, and now, he knows her weaknesses. Taking down the Avatar was much more simple than he thought.</p><p>Warning: Some graphic violence and torture involved...and smut.</p><p>[Not completed and kinda left at a point where everything is unfinished. I am currently not working on this fic atm, sorry, but I hope to pick up on it in the future sometime]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, so comments would be nice on what I need to improve on, what I did well, and what you all want to see next! Please, feel free to leave a comment because I would really love it. Anyways, I will do my best to post a better chapter in a few days. This was just like a starter. Stay tuned!

The sun started disappearing behind the horizon, and the wind calmed as the temperature dropped. The streets of Republic City were barren; almost no one was out pondering their business. Most streets in the new area of Republic City had been finished, and small apartments and stores were added. Having been eight months after Kuvira's attack, some new skyscrapers had been erected east of the new spirit portal. Downtown still remained spirit wilds and harbored harmonious life such as spirits, vines, and small creatures. The only building that was restored was Future Industries Tower. It stood tall over the rubble and vines that lay around Downtown Republic City. Or at least what used to be downtown.

"Korra, sweety, I'm going to head over to the office, again. Don't wait for me for dinner." Rushing, Asami pulled her coat from the closet and slipped it on. She had been working full time since Korra and her had come back from their small vacation in the spirit world. Both had to spend long periods of time away from each other after their vacation because of the damage Kuvira had caused. She was the CEO of Future Industries, the most powerful businesswoman in the world. And Korra, well, she was the Avatar, the most powerful person in the world. They both knew their relationship was going to be difficult because of their responsibilities, but they managed. So far, at least. Patience wasn't one of Korra's strongest suits, but she managed to wait and spend as much time with Asami as she could. Her girlfriend, the most brilliant, most caring, most amazing person she had ever met, meant the world to her. Korra could never let Asami go, and she would always love her.

"Are you serious? You're spending another night at the tower?" Korra let out a huff in disappointment.

"I'm sorry, Korra. I have to run through a lot of paperwork and sign stuff and approve this and that and ugh!" Asami groaned as she approached the door.

"Why can't we just have one day off? Not even a day, just a night. It's been almost two months since we've gone out together and had time just for ourselves."

"What about next Thursday? I don't have any meetings set there, yet."

"Sounds perfect! Let's take that day off! Please, oh spirits, I miss you!" Korra was relieved. She finally got time to spend with her girlfriend. _Finally_.

"Okay… we'll do it!" Asami gave the tan skinned girl a shocked look and blushed lightly a few seconds after she'd realized what she said. "I mean, not that way, unless you want to. I mean umm-" She was cut off by a passionate kiss from Korra. It was cute when she did that. Asami rarely blushed, and it was always a moment that made sparks fly in Korra's stomach. Actually, to be completely honest, most things that Asami did made Korra feel a spark inside. It was so nice to be in love, to have these many feelings for someone; although, Korra sometimes let those intense feelings take over. For instance, now. The Avatar, master of all four elements, the savior of the world, a spiritual leader, could not help herself when it came to Asami Sato. Her hands crawled under the heiress's coat and pulled her close, deepening the kiss. Korra's hips started grinding up against Asami's, and a soft, faint moan was let out by the raven beauty. Asami pulled back and took Korra's hands away. "Korra…" She trailed off for a few seconds, thinking of what to say, "I love you, but I have to go. This just isn't the time."

"Sorry," the caramel skinned woman apologized. She was right; this wasn't the time. "I'll be here when you get back. Thursday, right?"

"Mhmm," Asami gave her girlfriend one quick peck on the lips and shot out the door.

"Fuck! Why did you do that, Korra?" She murmured to herself. Korra shuffled over to the stairs and took a couple of steps up. "Why did you have to let that get out of control, again?!" It wasn't the first time Korra had tried to pull something off with Asami. Just last week the water tribe girl had done the same thing. Asami was off to an important meeting, and her girlfriend had let her emotions get in the way. Of course nothing happened because the heiress had pulled away from it like she had done just a few minutes ago.

The two had been together for about eight months, and they still hadn't made love to each other. Yes, they loved each other so deeply, but there was never a right time to do it. Asami had to run her company and help rebuild the city, while Korra had avatar duties. Both would always come home exhausted from a hard day's work to just fall asleep in each others' arms. The subject of having sex would sometimes come into their conversations while laying in bed, but they had never had enough energy to carry on with the idea.

Korra slowly made her way up the stairs, still beating herself up about her stupidity, "All you had to do was kiss her and told her you loved her. That's all! Why did you have to make things so awkward?"

Her ranting continued through the hallway towards the master bedroom. When she reached the doors, she stopped to take a breath in order to refresh herself. _Don't beat yourself up. It wasn't that bad. At least not as bad as last month._ Korra cringed at the thought of what had happened. Somehow, she had embarrassed both Asami and her in front of Mako and Bolin. Of course the brothers didn't ever mention it, even right after it happened, but it was still pretty bad. _Ermm... Just don't think about it. I'm tired, and I have an excuse for tonight, at least._ Korra shrugged at her thoughts then realized her lack of sleep was getting to her. She could finally sleep a whole entire night. "Alone," _s_ he sighed.

The door was open, and the avatar walked into the silent room. The bed was made, all clothes were put away, and the room was spotless. _Classic Asami_ , Korra thought. Asami didn't allow any sort of mess, and with Korra around, she sometimes ranted on about how her girlfriend didn't pick up after herself. Korra was never much for cleanliness, but she did her best of trying to remember to pick up after herself.

Korra stripped her clothes and put on some fresh sweat pants and a tank top, then got comfortable in the bed. The day had ended, and the full moon's light shined in through the faint curtains that shaded the windows, lighting the bed and side tables. Only one thing stood on Asami's side table: a picture of her and her family. Asami was about four in the picture. Her mother held the little girl up between her and Hiroshi. Both were kissing Asami's cheeks, causing the child to giggle and squirm.

Korra picked up the framed photo and took a long look at it. Their family was perfect. Both of her parents loved her, and they seemed to put all their love and care into their daughter. Her Asami was happy, back then. Korra wished she could bring her girlfriend's mother and father back, or at least let her visit them in the spirit world. Unfortunately, there wasn't anyway to connect to them. As the Avatar, Korra still couldn't find any way to get to their spirits. She'd tried numerous times, but she finally gave up and told Asami that there was no use in trying anymore.

The only two things Asami had left that really meant something to her were Future Industries and Korra.

* * *

A sneer ran across his face as he stroked the scruff on his chin. "Very interesting. Looks like the Avatar has a weak spot for Miss Sato."

"If the plan doesn't work, we can target her. The Avatar is the most powerful human in the world, so it's definitely a useful advantage we'll have, if we manage to capture Asami Sato."

"No, the plan _will_ work if we already have Miss Sato in our possession. Send a telegram to Iwa, and tell him to meet us in Avatar Korra Park at sundown at the end of the week. We will have the Avatar, soon, and Republic City will be free."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here you all go! The next chapter is finally up. Thank you for waiting this long. I'll try to get the next chapter out real soon.

"Good morning, babe." Asami curled her arm over the lump under the covers and pulled herself closer.

A faint mumble could be heard, "Morning..."

The lump didn't move at all for a few minutes, so Asami enjoyed the time she had to cuddle with her half asleep girlfriend. Korra was never one for the mornings, even if it was already the late morning. Asami, on the other hand, didn't mind mornings as much. She generally would wake up at a decent hour, usually right after dawn.

"Korra, wake up you big, lazy lump," Asami said right next to her ear in a hushed tone, but there wasn't much of a response other than a muffled sound.

As another attempt to wake up her girlfriend, the heiress started kissing Korra's neck gently. It worked. Korra let out a raspy moan and pulled Asami's arm closer to her.

"Good morning, Asami." Korra shifted, then turned to face her girlfriend. They both smiled and stared into each others' deep gazes. Crystal blue eyes met sharp green ones, and both women smiled, while pulling each other into a kiss. The kiss was great; it seemed never ending. This moment was perfect, and Asami would never forget it; although, this day would be perfect. She would make sure of it. Thursday had finally come.

* * *

After their short make out session was over, Asami laid her head on her girlfriend's chest to cuddle some more. She missed it. They were almost never home together to have some time to lay back and hold each other. It was a good way to relax and not let thoughts overrun her mind.

"I'm sorry about a few nights ago. I shouldn't have distracted you when you were heading off to do work," Korra said as she started stroking her girlfriend's long, silky, black hair.

"You have no reason to apologize. I made it out just fine," Asami giggled. She pulled her hand up and caressed Korra's cheek, and with that, they started another kissing session. Today would be a good day, a very memorable day for both women because they finally had time to spend together.

Korra was the one to pull away. "So, breakfast, then what?"

"I was thinking we could take a drive and maybe visit somewhere. The park, maybe?" Asami was always the one who made plans if the couple decided to go out. She always had great ideas that Korra would never turn down. Well, Korra had a biased opinion because she loved doing everything with Asami, no matter what it was.

"Let's do it!" The Avatar scrambled out of bed and into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Within no time, she was ready. Her typical outfit was on, her hair tamed (it usually stuck up in the morning, which Asami always thought was cute), and she was ready for a day out with her girlfriend. On the other hand, Asami took about half an hour to get ready. She crawled out of bed, put on her casual clothes and headed towards the bathroom. Every day Asami put on her makeup, and to be completely fare, Korra didn't mind anymore, even if it took away a good chunk of time from their day together. The Water Tribe girl used to despise Asami taking up time to get ready, when they could have already eaten breakfast and been off on some wild adventure. Now, Korra respected everything Asami did.

Korra knocked on the door to the bathroom, "I'll go get some breakfast made, while you get ready, 'Sams."

"Okay. Just don't burn down the kitchen this time," Asami teased.

"Hey! It was my first time cooking here, and it was the first time I used your 'revolutionary cooking-wear,'" Korra sassed back, "I made it very clear I didn't know how to cook with all your stuff!" She heard a little laugh that came from the bathroom and rolled her eyes.

A couple months ago when Korra had just moved in with Asami, she was faced with her girlfriend's kitchen. Everything was different than what she was used to working with. There were buttons instead of nobs, and the stove was flat and didn't appear to be on. Korra, first, singed her finger and found out the hard way that the stove was indeed on. Later, from what she thought was the off button for the stove was actually the off switch for the oven. Having thought she turned off the stove, Korra left to go eat dinner with Asami. Everything seemed great until a smokey smell filled the dining room along with some streams of smoke. Both women leapt out of their seats and raced into the kitchen, finding a towel burning on the stove. Korra quickly bent some water from the faucet and put out the flames. After the damage was dealt, all Asami did was giggle at her girlfriend, further embarrassing her. From that moment on, Asami would always tease Korra about the "burning down the kitchen incident," whenever the Water Tribe girl wanted to cook something. Korra always of course argued against it, and it made everything that much more adorable to Asami. Yet another reason why she loved her stubborn yet clumsy girlfriend.

* * *

Once breakfast had been eaten and makeup was applied, both women were ready to start their amazing day out together. Since Korra was still learning how to drive, Asami drove them to Avatar Korra Park. It took about only twenty minutes to get across town to the park because the heiress took all of her short cuts. Over the eight months of rebuilding parts of the destroyed city, the CEO of Future Industries had constructed special routes to her favorite places, like Avatar Korra Park for example. The routes came in handy for Asami's harsh schedules, and sometimes, she could take this special route to the park when Korra was off in the Earth Kingdom (or United Earth Republic as it was called now). Korra's week long expeditions to the United Earth Republic would leave her girlfriend with an empty feeling. The heiress would often spend evenings in the park by her girlfriend's statue, drinking tea or eating dinner. Even though they didn't get to see each other as much as they wanted, Korra and Asami usually spent most nights sleeping together. Without those nights, Asami found herself unable to sleep.

Leaping out of the blue Satomobile, Korra was first out. Her eyes shined with pure joy as she made her way over to her girlfriend. The two kissed, then made their way hand in hand to their special, private spot near the pond. Korra had discovered this area when Asami had first taken her to the park. She had spotted it, shaded by a tree on a fall day. The tree was had an amazing pallet of yellows, oranges, and some reds, and it stood stoutly near the pond. After that first day at the park, the couple had claimed that area as their special spot.

* * *

"This was nice," Korra said, laying her head on her girlfriend's lap. The couple lay under the tree, after the long day of cuddling under the tree, strolling around town, and eating good food.

"It sure is..." Asami stared out at the shimmering pond in front of her as she twirled small locks of brown hair in her fingers. "You know, I can take a week off in a little less then a month. I just need to finish some infrastructure and get stuff organized before I leave for a week, but once that's done, we can take another vacation."

Korra sat up and looked at the heiress in surprise. She gave her famous crooked grin and replied, "That would be amazing! Asami, we have to do this. I mean one day is okay, but a whole week together is what we really need." Korra kissed her girlfriend and pulled her into a close, tight hug, resting her head on Asami's shoulder.

"Alright. We'll take a vacation, together, again. It just feels like we haven't been on one in years, but it's only been seven and a half months. Korra..." She trailed off to find the Avatar staring deeply into her eyes. Korra couldn't help herself. The moment was perfect, and she crawled over her girlfriend to sit on top of her, still keeping eye contact. The Water Tribe girl's arms crawled from Asami's lower back upward. Korra pulled the heiress closer and began heavily kissing her. Their lips smashed together, but this time Asami did not pull away. Instead, she continued on with the kiss, letting Korra pull them closer.

Asami's arms crossed behind Korra's neck, and her fingers fumbled through short, brown locks. All of her thoughts and concerns were lost in the moment. Both women were enticed by each others' actions. Korra was the one to stop the moment this time.

"Is something wrong?" Concerned, Asami's eyes ventured to Korra's azure eyes and kept contact.

"Well, not really."

"What do you mean 'not really?'"

"You know we're at a park, in public..." Korra took a few seconds to figure out if she wanted to take this next step. "Why don't we take this back to your room?"

With a smirk and no reply, Asami pulled herself from underneath her girlfriend and offered the tan woman a hand up. Korra accepted the offer and took the heiress's hand. The couple quickly packed their things and left the tree in solitude.

* * *

"Chief Beifong, Ming Yun has escaped the prison in the Skypeak Mountains."

"What? What about Kuvira? Is she still contained?" Lin grasped the papers currently in her grip and threw them to the floor.

"Yes, she's still reported as captive."

"Where is Ming Yun?"

"We're not sure right now, but he was last reported seen on a train heading southwest from Ba Sing Se."

"I need details, detective! Go find me any other reports on any sightings there are of him."

The officer nodded his head and swiftly made his way out of the main office. It was hard having Mako gone in the United Earth Republic, serving Wu and the new council that had been established there. Soon, though, he would be back in Republic City where he belonged. Lin never agreed on him moving back to help recreate the Earth Kingdom, but she knew he needed to keep Wu safe for a few months, while the new government was being built. _Thank the spirits he'll be back soon_ , Lin thought to herself. The headquarters were a mess without him and so was the city. He was the Co-Chief of police, and right now, the city would need him more than anything. Ming Yun was out, and now, Republic City would be in danger.

* * *

Ming Yun looked over the room once more. The abandoned shack was a perfect hideout for the gang, and no one would be able to find them for a while. It was only a day before Iwa was supposed to meet them in the city. The setting was perfect; they had a full plan and a place to follow through with it. Iwa was all that was needed.

"You think we can pull this off?"

"Kuvira might have been hesitant about it, but we can still pull through without her," Ming Yun replied.

Ming Yun stood up before the others in the room, pulling his dark green hood over the slick, short hair that sat on his head. "Tonight, we scout Avatar Korra Park to find a place to hold our meeting at. From there we will fall out with the plan with Iwa. Republic City will then be ours!"

Everyone chanted, "All hail the Great Uniter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe thought you were gonna get some action and smut, huh? NOT TODAY! Maybe tomorrow, though...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer then expected XD I finally got around to finishing this chapter. I also worked a little on the next one, so expect that one soon. I hope you enjoy! Oh, btw, this one is all smut...

The moment they reached the top of the stairs, both women started stripping each other of clothing. Lips were pressed together, there was a rising heat the connected the both of them, and their bodies danced together in rhythmic motions. Korra was the first to take her shirt off, revealing her toned stomach and the bindings around her chest. Immediately after stripping her top, she reach both arms around Asami's neck and pulled their heads as close as possible into a deep kiss. While Korra's hands were busy tangling through the heiress's raven black hair, Asami pulled her girlfriend's torso close and guided them into the bedroom.

Once in the room, Korra pulled away from the frantic kissing and locked the doors. She turned around to find her girlfriend had taken off her boots, pants, and was now working on her undershirt. Korra stood, breathless, staring at the beautiful figure that stood before her. A deep heat crossed her face, and her cheeks burned red. Eyes wide, jaw almost on touching the ground, the Avatar made her way over to the raven haired beauty that stood before her.

"Someone's nervous," the heiress snickered.

"You're just so beautiful. Plus, we all have our firsts." Korra wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, then whispered into her ear, "I'm glad you're my first."

Asami let out a little giggle, then pulled Korra into an embrace. The Water Tribe girl went right to work on Asami's neck, kissing and nipping at it. She pushed the heiress onto the bed and dove after her, reuniting their lips once more.

"Who said you could go first?" Asami teased between kisses.

"Me." Korra pulled her thigh up to Asami's core and started nipping at her neck and shoulders again, while her hands were at work on the heiress's breasts, kneading them. Asami let out a gasp as Korra's clothed leg made contact with her wet core. Her hands traveled from the sturdy back of the Avatar down to the Water Tribe blue pants that covered strong, muscular legs. Asami tugged at the waste band of the pants, hinting that she wanted them off her girlfriend. Korra took the cue and pulled away to slip off her pants. After, Korra took a second to scan over the stunning woman that lay under her, and with a smirk, she reached under her girlfriend and unhooked her bra.

The couple were completely lost in each other. Asami was patient, but when Korra finally ready to take the next step, she reinforced her girlfriend's actions by pulling the Water Tribe girl closer, while letting out faint moans. It may have been the Avatar's first time in bed, but she was so good. Asami finally got to ignite the tingling spark in her stomach, letting all of her love pour out in moans of pleasure.

Korra snaked her hands down her lover's body to her inner thigh. "You ready for this?" she asked in a light tone.

"I have for the past seven months," Asami purred.

Both women's mouths interlocked, and Korra slid her hand over to Asami's core, brushing over her wet folds. The heiress let out a moan to encourage the actions of the caramel skinned girl who lay on top of her.

Their mouths were still interlocking when Korra found the enlarged bud above her girlfriend's wet core. She carefully drug her fingers in a circular motion around it, receiving even more sounds of pleasure from the woman below her.

This continued for a few minutes until Asami couldn't help herself. She broke the kissing and stared at her girlfriend for a second. "I want you, Korra." She reached up with a hand and caressed the Water Tribe girl's smooth face. Korra paused, then replied with a small grin. Her face dove towards the heiress's neck, and her fingers that were circling the bud moved down into the crevice of her girlfriend. Pushing in with two fingers, Korra slowly pumped in and out of Asami. She still nipped and kissed Asami's neck and collarbone, pushing the heiress closer to the edge.

The raven haired beauty let out several uncontrolled moans and pushed her abdomen up towards that Avatar's hips. She clawed the tan skin on Korra's back as the speed of her girlfriend's fingers increased, hitting the right spot with each motion. In order to speed things up even more, Korra took her other hand from under her lover and started to knead Asami's breast. The response was a deep, heavy moan let out by the heiress.

Asami was very close to having an orgasm. She moaned for more from the Water Tribe girl that laid over her. Her breathing quickened, and she pulled her girlfriend down towards her as closely as she could. Korra discovered the signs Asami gave her and moved her working mouth up to the raven beauty's upper jawline. Her kisses were gentle, and she lightly teethed the pale skin. Korra had also quickened her fingers' pace a small bit, and she rested her thumb on Asami's clit. It was only a short minute of pumping, kneading, and nipping until Asami was finally pushed over the edge. The heiress let out a small squeak, then moaned. A shiver ran up her spine, and her body rolled rhythmically with the movement of Korra's fingers. Her core tightened and pulsed around the Avatar's fingers as they slowed to a stop. Giving her lover a deep kiss, Korra pulled out.

"Was that good enough for my first time?"

"It was amazing. You're amazing."

Both women smiled and stared deeply into each other's eyes. Crystal blue met jade, and neither of them could look away from the beautiful sight that lay in front of them.

"Asami..." Korra waited for a response from her girlfriend.

"Yes, Korra?"

"I think I love you. Like beyond the point of loving, if there's a such thing."

With an even sweeter smile, Asami said back, "I love you, too." With that she quickly pushed herself over Korra, dominating the space the Avatar once held. Asami took one last stare into her girlfriend's pure blue eyes, then flipped her onto her stomach.

"Now, it's my turn," she sneered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheheh I bet you enjoyed that smut, huh? Well, I tried my best at it (it's the first time I've ever written smut). Please, leave a comment on it! Tell me if there is something I should improve on or keep doing. Comments are always nice. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things. First off, I changed the rating to explicit because of all the smut, language, and some upcoming, major violence. Secondly, warning: smut ahead.

Red lipstick had been rubbed off in several places. It was found smeared all around Korra's mouth, and now, the back of her right shoulder had perfect lip prints stamped on it. A dim lamp lighted the room just enough for Asami to make out the lip prints she'd left on the Avatar. She took one last look at the sturdy figure below her, then slid her hand down the line on Korra's back. A shiver raced up the Water Tribe girl's spine, and with that, Asami scooted up and sat on Korra's lower back. The kissing picked up again. The smooth lips of the heiress brushed over the Avatar's neck and shoulder. Her arms embraced Korra's upper torso, grabbing the full breasts that lay under the Water Tribe girl.

Leaning next to Korra's ear, Asami asked with a soothing voice, "I think the real question is are _you_ ready, Avatar Korra?"

Korra felt the warm breath of the heiress pass by her right ear, which sent another shiver down her spine. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Asami, sitting over her with a smug grin covering her face.

"Yes," she replied to the raven haired beauty and gave a smirk, "I have been for the past seven months, after all."

With that, Asami moved over to sit on her girlfriend's left leg. Korra could feel Asami's wetness start to cover a small spot on the back of her thigh. She then started to feel the heiress's hand crawl between her legs and finally sink into her crevice. A whimpering moan came from the tan woman. Asami's fingers danced inside of Korra, and the Avatar couldn't hold herself back from letting the sounds of pleasure escape her mouth.

As payback for all the hickeys Korra probably gave her, Asami started nipping and sucking on the back of Korra's neck. More pleasure poured into Korra's body, and she couldn't help but grip the bed sheets below her. Her girlfriend knew specific areas the could drive Korra up the wall, almost to an orgasm, but she didn't let Korra release all her pent up pleasures.

"Asami, please," Korra begged into the mattress below her.

Without any words, Asami inserted a third finger into the Water Tribe girl and picked up a fast pace. Korra had never felt so enveloped in these amazing feelings. It only took a few seconds before she couldn't hold back the moans that finally escaped her. Korra gasped and whimpered into bed, " _Spirits_! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" A wave rushed over her body, and the Water Tribe girl hit her climax.

The heiress place one last kiss on back of Korra's neck, then slid down next to her girlfriend. A smile took over her face as she admired the beautiful, caramel skinned woman that lay on her right. Korra shifted her head to face the raven haired beauty that had curled next to her. Both women couldn't help but smile at each other because of the happiness that overwhelmed them. They laid there for a good ten minutes, just admiring each other and acknowledging the love that infected their systems.

Korra was the first one to break the silence. "I love you so much, 'Sams."

"I love you very much, too, Korra."

The Water Tribe girl pulled them into a deep, passionate kiss, then rested an arm around Asami's waist. The heiress turned her back to her girlfriend and caressed the caramel, toned arm that kept them together. Korra pulled closer to Asami, placing her head in the crevice of the pale woman's neck.

"Shorty," Asami giggled.

"Heyyy-"

"Oh stop! I'm just teasing, and you know I am."

Korra let out a huff.

"Sorry, babe, you're just so cute."

"And so are you." Korra tightened her hold on her girlfriend, keeping herself pressed against the pale, smooth back of the heiress. Shortly, both women were taken by sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, my little smut monkeys, here's enough smut to last you a while, so back to the actual plot next time! Hope you enjoy and see you next update! Also, please leave comments! I love them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Sorry this took a little longer then expected, but here it is! It's a longer chapter, so enjoy. Also, please leave a comment because I love reading them. Stay tuned for next update; things are getting pretty tense already.
> 
> Warning: Mild torture involved

The sun had just barely passed the western mountains around Republic City, and the sky was painted purple and pink. The spirit portal's light cast on the ruins that once used to be the main part of downtown. Just outside the ruins, Korra's statue still stood, alone in the night with a yellow glow that highlighted its face. Four shadows danced by, and suddenly, one stopped at the base of the statue.

"Hold up. Under the bridge will be a good spot. Iwa will find us there."

The four of them huddled in the shadows under the bridge. There was a short man with his hair slicked back, a buff guy that towered over everyone, and two normal sized men. Ming Yun. He looked somewhat like Kuvira's ex-fiance, but he had lighter skin and brown eyes. He stood tall over the small, crouched gang. All men were in their Earth Empire uniforms, but some didn't carry metal on their sleeves. All men had higher ranked uniforms on, but Ming Yun and the short man had no metal cuffs around their shoulders. The other two had metal cables and metal armbands that wrapped around their forearms and shoulders.

"Do you have all the metal you can hold? We'll need it, when we find the Avatar. She's a metal bender, but she hasn't had much training, from what I've heard," Ming Yun informed his gang.

"Yes, we took as much as we could hold when escaping from the prison."

"Bing, make sure you and Iwa press through the back. We'll flank the Avatar, when she's at home." Ming Yun had planned for the past two weeks the process of the kidnapping. They would take out the Avatar, the police, then finally get to the President. It all had to be done with stealth, or President Raiko would be evacuated.

"What about Asami Sato? What if she's out of our reach?"

"If she is, we'll still carry through with the plan. We'll just need to deliver a pretty damn fake lie." Ming Yun smirked. He like that idea immensely. It would really tear the Avatar apart to hear her loved one was being held captive and tortured. Sure, it would set her into a state in which she would want to destroy everything, but he could control that, once he had her under his possession.

"Sounds like something I would like to join in on."

Ming Yun looked out near Korra's statue to find a slender, dark figure in a green robe. Slowly, the figure came into focus, and green eyes reflected light from the spirit portal.

"Iwa! Good to know you made it in one piece," Ming Yun greeted him.

"Hah!" Iwa laughed and greeted each of the members with a stiff hand hold. "You wouldn't believe the shit I had to do the get here. There were so many obstacles at the train stations I had to find my own way here. Finally, I found someone willing to transport me for a few yuans. The police are going crazy in Ba Sing Se and around here."

"They must know we're out, which means this plan needs to start tomorrow. Iwa, you ready for this?"

A smirk could be made out from under hood that shaded his face, "I was born ready for this moment."

* * *

Asami navigated her way around the hallways of her mansion to the gym where she found Korra. The Avatar was sweaty all over, and her toned abs flexed as she lifted herself to do another sit up. Grunting, she slowly curled up to find her snazzy girlfriend standing in the doorway.

"Hey, you! What are you doing back so early? It's only about seven, isn't it?" Korra took a peek at the clock that ticked over her head. Six fifty-two.

"I decided I was in the mood to spend more time with my lovely girlfriend, instead of sitting at the desk for another few hours, especially on a Friday night"

"Ah hah! I see," Korra smirked her famous crooked grin. She knew Asami had a thing for her irresistible grins.

 _Smooth, Korra_ , Asami thought as she couldn't help but let a little smile catch the left side of her face. "So, are you going to sit there with that stupid grin on your face all night, or we going to go eat dinner together?"

The Water Tribe girl shot up and grabbed her towel. Making her way over to the heiress, Korra dried off the sweat that ran down her face, neck, and torso, then reached for her blue top on the way over to the door. Asami's face fell in somewhat disappointment as she started to bite her lip.

"Oh, I'm sorry, should I not put on my shirt for dinner?"

"Will you just stop being such a dork!"

"Hey! Stop acting like you don't like it," Korra shot back.

Rolling her eyes, the raven haired beauty let out a little giggle and replied, "Okay, fine, be a total dork. You got me; I like it."

"I knew you liked my stupid grin.'" Korra wrapped her arms around the heiress's waist and pulled them into a kiss. The tan woman pulled away when her stomach let out a rumbling roar and quickly asked, "What's for dinner?"

"I don't know. I just got home. Why don't we make something?"

"Sounds perfect."

Racing out of the gym and down the hallway, both women's laughter filled a small section of the mansion. Korra chased after the pale woman that was just barely out of her grasp. With the slightest more power applied to her legs, the Avatar launched herself at the heiress, and she picked up the raven haired beauty, who let out a squeal of joy. The Water Tribe girl pulled her girlfriend over her shoulder, and when they made it to the living room, she threw her onto the couch. Diving on top of her, Korra grabbed her girlfriend and kissed her.

Korra pulled away and stated, "You know I love you so much, right?"

"Of course I do, and I hope you know I love just as much, if not more." Asami smiled up at that tan woman that had pinned her on the soft couch, her strong arms holding down her waist.

"'Sami, I know what we should make." Korra gave the woman below her a suave look.

"And what is that?" questioned Asami as she tilted her head and lifted an eyebrow.

The Water Tribe girl leaned over to Asami's left ear whispered, "love."

Korra's breath brushed against the heiress's soft skin. The master of all four elements lightly kissed below Asami's jaw line, and she pulled both her hands from the CEO's waist to her full breasts that heaved as the raven haired beauty gasped.

"Korra... We can do this later," breathed Asami.

"Fine," Korra sighed, "but still, what's for dinner?"

"Water Tribe noodles?" Asami suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Korra replied as her stomach let out another rumbling sound.

"You can help if you want but only if you don't burn down the kitchen." The heiress let out a chuckle as the woman above her burnt red, both from embarrassment and frustration.

"That joke has to stop, Asami. I mean it was funny before, but now, it's getting a bit old."

"Oh, I think it's still funny. Just look at yourself!" Asami let out another snicker and commented, "you're so cute when you get all red and start pouting."

Even though it seemed impossible, Korra stuck out her bottom lip even more to express her dissatisfaction with her girlfriend's commentary.

"You know you're making yourself even more adorable-"

Korra jumped off her girlfriend and stomped her way to the kitchen. _You win this time, you smart, little dark spirit_. Asami only laid on the couch, laughing her head off. She loved teasing her stubborn girlfriend because it amused her, but she knew Korra would get revenge sometime. Usually, revenge involved showing up at the office during work and making the heiress suffer from embarrassment in front of her coworkers and employees, sometimes even in front of other business officials if Asami had messed with her too much.

 _Why does she always have to tease me like that? She's so getting it, tomorrow, when she has a meeting with those officials. Oh, that little dark spirit is getting it._ Korra was still ranting to herself when she finally made it into the giant, open kitchen. She took a pot, filled it with water, then pulled some green noodles from the fridge. Even though she knew how to work it, Korra didn't dare touch the stove after what had happened.

"Hey, 'Sams, if you don't want me to burn down the kitchen, you better get your cute ass in here to cook this stuff!"

Several minutes passed without any response from her girlfriend. "Asami?" Korra called. "I'm sorry if I appeared mad. I know you were only teasing me. 'Sami?"

The Water Tribe girl had ventured into the living room where she'd last seen Asami. The room was quiet, and peaceful, but it was also an uncomfortable silence. The couch lay in the middle of the room, bare with no sign that anyone was on it a few minutes ago.

"Asami! Where'd you go?" the tan woman yelled. Her voice echoed through the halls of the empty mansion. A cool draft rushed through the room, causing Korra to shiver. Something wasn't right. Even if she was mad or depressed, Asami would have made herself known. It wasn't a thing for the heiress to retreat to a room and hide or leave the house if she was overwhelmed with emotions, especially if Korra was there to help.

A deep voice could be heard echoing off the walls, "If you want Miss Sato to stay in good condition, I suggest you listen closely."

"Where's my girlfriend?!" Korra belted. Her fingers clenched into fists, and she grounded into a sturdy back-stance, ready to strike.

"There's no need to get violent, Avatar Korra. You wouldn't want your girl to get even more hurt."

"Bullhorseshit. Show yourself, and tell me were she is. You don't want me to get angry."

"I would rather you wouldn't get aggressive, Avatar. Besides, I'm the one in power here, so if I were you, I would drop your fighting stance."

"How do I even know you have her? She's probably already out of your reach right now," Korra spat back.

"Want me to show you what happens when you become aggressive like that?" A green hooded figure appeared from around the corner of upstairs. A radio hung from his shoulder, and he reached to it, switching it on. He picked up the speaker and spoke into it, "the Avatar doesn't believe me, and she's getting somewhat aggressive. Care to help?"

A voice over the radio chuckled, and a smack could be made out from the small box that hung from the hooded figure. A woman's voice grunted and gasped for air. The woman huffed out some words that could barely made out as "fuck you." It was for sure Asami.

Korra's brows lowered in fury as she heard the suffering grunts of her girlfriend. "What do you want?"

The man lightly murmured something into the speaker before putting it back. Only a grin could be made out under the hood, and he replied, "You."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to update! It's the last few weeks of school for me, so I have a ton of work to get done. I will do my best to update on time next week. Again, sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy it, at least! The plot is moving forward mwahahaha
> 
> Warning: mild torture involved!

The feeling of a breeze chilled over her skin, and the trees could be heard rustling. The night was cold, especially for a summer day. Through the area around her, nothing could be heard except the the wind brushing through the trees, and the plots of feet around her. Looking through the slit under the blindfold, she could only make out her feet, trudging along an unpaved road. Her legs were dragging herself, while she was slumped over. Her bare feet ached and spiked with pain with almost every step. Small, sharp rocks pierced the bottom of her feet, making her wince with pain. Stumbling, her footing was lost, but the two arms that held her kept her up.

"Pick up your feet," someone growled at her. His voice was low but sharp, which caused it to echo throughout her head. It was the first voice she'd heard since the radio call. It was also the same voice that had responded to the call. No one else spoke. Their trip had been silent, allowing only the sounds of nature to fill her ears: wind rustling leaves, the scurrying of small creatures, and the sounds of trudging people, making their way to some unknown destination.

"I said, pick up your feet." A sharp pain shot around her right shoulder and stuck for the next minute.

"Hey, let's stop for a minute," the voice was softer but still low, "she can have my boots. It'll get us there faster."

"Fine," the sharper voice replied, "but make it quick."

She was lifted to an elevated rock to sit on. Her tender feet ached even more when all the pressure was released from them, but it was somewhat more pleasurable than standing on them. A leather boot was slowly slipped onto her left foot. The shoe was about three sizes too big, but it would offer much more comfort when walking on the gravel road. The boot was tied as tightly as it could be, but her slim legs still offered a lot more space that could easily allow the boot to slip right off. Her right foot was then raised to the second boot. Thoughts of escaping filled her mind, but quickly, she realized that there was no question of if she should attack. The odds were too slim of being able to escape, especially with her hands cuffed behind her back. Yes, she was flexible and could jump over her chained arms, but there was an estimate of about three or four men around her. She couldn't take them all. Also, there was a high chance that at least one, if not more or all, were benders. There was no way she would risk a break from the imprisonment because if she was caught, she would regret everything, as she would be beaten for her actions.

Boots on, one man pulled her off the boulder, back onto her feet. The relief was subtle, but she secretly thanked the man for risking his feet for hers. Without any comments, they continued up the road.

After plodding on the trail for about ten more minutes, they reached a structure. She couldn't make out what it was, other than wooden. The door was pushed open with force, and it slammed against the wall, causing her to jump.

"Someone's skittish," the man holding her chuckled and commented.

She let out an aggressive growl and was suddenly pushed down a flight of stairs. The pain stung in all parts of her body that hit each step, as she tumbled down. At the bottom, she curled into a ball, fighting the throbbing. Aches beamed intensely in her ribs, legs, and head, and the pain overtook her body.

The captors made their way down the stairs gracefully. The plods of their feet hitting the hard cement steps filled the hallway in which the victim lay, grunting, still resisting the immense discomfort that engorged her whole body. Two of the men pick her up and dragged her down the hall and into a room. Chilled and thick, the air was hard to breathe in the area they sat the captive. She huffed and struggled to draw the heavy air into her lungs. Every breath burned like fire in her chest, but she needed to survive. Surviving meant breathing and suffering.

"Now what?" someone asked from the other side of the room. Their voice was faint, echoing off the walls, finally reaching the victim's ears.

"Now we wait for Ming Yun. He should radio us when he has everything set," another voice replied right next to the heavy breathing captive. "We're stuck here with this one until then."

"Who is she, anyways? Ah-saim-y Sato..." He sounded unsure about the pronunciation of her first name. Her blindfold was ripped off, and the light in the room shot towards her, leaving her sightless for a few seconds.

Squinting at the man who had attempted saying her name, she replied, "It's pronounced 'Asami.'" The pale woman let out a raspy huff and coughed.

"Shut it, slut," the low voiced man spat. "No one asked you, and no one gave you permission to say anything. Now, you stay quiet. Got it?" He grabbed her jaw, and the pale woman felt his warm breath against her chilled cheek. Her light jade eyes locked with his and pierced through him, signalling aggression. A growl sounded from him, "I suggest you stop that or else someone's going to get hurt."

"Too late," she spat at him.

The man raised his hand, ready to let his full force down upon her, but one of the other men blocked his arm. With a scowl, the larger man whipped around and walked out of the barren room. The door was slammed shut, leaving everyone else in silence.

* * *

Lin firmly gripped the young firebender's hand, greeting him for the first time in a few months. Mako let a small smile cover part of his face; it was no secret he had been wanting to return to the Republic City Police for quite some time. His amber eyes lit the small flame that had been weakened from the time spent in the United Earth Republic. Once again, it burned, giving the man a fiery, lively look.

"It's nice to see you again, Mako."

"It's good to be back, Chief. So, what was I called over for?" Even though the reunion was nice, there was work to do. Mako knew that something major was happening if Beifong had demanded his presence in the city.

"There's an escaped convict. He and a few other members of his crew escaped the prison Kuvira was sentenced to. They have relations with her, but it seems they aren't in complete agreement. Kuvira is being questioned as we speak, but it will take some time to receive some answers."

"So what's so bad about these criminals? I didn't come all this way to just catch a couple of triad members, did I?"

"Cut the joking, Mako, these are dangerous people. One of them used to be a Red Lotus member, and the other three were from Kuvira's secret police. All hold bending abilities: one airbender and three earthbenders. I've sent out as many search parties around the city but haven't gotten any reports back."

"What are these people's motives? And since when did the Red Lotus and Kuvira ever want to work together? I would have never thought the two would get along."

"Those two groups are separate; it's just the four escaped prisoners. They want to take over Republic City, free the people, gain the final piece of the Earth Empire."

Lin handed Mako a file, and the firebender skimmed through the papers. After the brief exploration of the case, Mako asked, "So, Chief, where do we start?"

"Raiko and Korra. They need to be protected at once. I'll get the President if you go watch after the Avatar. Both will be in grave danger with these criminals out," Lin growled. "There's no time to lose. Get to work, detective!"

With that, both were out of the station. Mako mounted his motorcycle and the engine roared to life. Korra was in need, and Mako would never let her down. After all, he'd promised to do anything for her during Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding. The firebender raced through the streets of the newly established city, off towards the Sato mansion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Here's the weekly update, and I hope you all enjoy it hehehe It's full of angst and all. I'm sorry. Anyways, enjoy and look forward to next week's update.

* * *

**Day 4:**

_Asami... Why her? Why not me? She doesn't deserve this; she doesn't deserve me. She's hurt just because of me. All they want is me._

Korra had tears streaming down her face as she sat in the desolate cell. The thought of losing Asami crushed her inner self, leaving only sorrow and regret. With fists clenched, she let out a yell of anger and frustration. Flames shot from her mouth, burning the space around her, including the tears that had rolled down her cheeks. Only the texture of salt remained on her from the dried and evaporated tears.

A hand slammed against the door of the cell, and the sound of the platinum rang around the box. "Quiet in there!"

With the last bit of strength left, Korra mumbled to herself, "You shut the fuck up, you fucking monster."

The guard must have heard her because he let out a low grunt and slammed his fist on the outside of the box. The sound of flesh on metal made a low ringing sound that took a few seconds to echo away, slowly dying into a faint nothingness.

Korra decided to make the best decision: silencing herself. The dead quietness made itself present again in the chamber. There wasn't any sign of activity in the box or the room around the cell. This left Korra to sit and adjust to a plan, but nothing came to her except the thoughts of Asami. The woman was capable of handling herself just fine, but with what had happened earlier, there was little chance she would survive. The thoughts of the raven haired beauty being destroyed by fists and feet led to another outbreak of tears for the young Avatar. Flashes of the Red Lotus incident appeared throughout her thoughts, and Korra could only imagine Asami living through the hell she had four years ago, maybe even worse. She could remember the pain: the sharp ping of the poison entering her system, the everlasting sting of scrapes and gashes, the overbearing feeling of having the life literally sucked from her. Korra's body entered a state of stiffness as the memories poured through her. _No. I will not let myself be in this state again._ Teeth clenched, she slowly rolled muscles around in her arms, legs, shoulders, and torso, stretching them. An ache filled most of her body, but it mainly was settled in her ribcage. There was a light burn that kept its flame, even if she didn't move. It would intensify its presence with the slightest movement, making Korra almost immobile. There was probably a broken rib somewhere in there, maybe even a few. Another pain that kept the young Avatar in agony was the sharp feeling of glass shards in her fingers and knuckles. There were scrapes, gashes, cuts, and possible a broken or dislocated finger on her right hand. The feeling of glass imbedded in her hand only came to her when a joint was moved. If everything was still, the pain was numb, almost nonexistent.

The light in the room was dimly lit, and combined with the complete silence, it allowed Korra to fade off into a deep sleep. Her eyelids slowly shuddered closed, leaving only dreams to fill her mind: memories of the years she had with her friends and the memories of Asami. Her brightly lit green eyes; her soft, luscious, dark hair; her satin, pale skin; the red lips that formed that calming smile that made Korra's heart sputter and gut spark. The environment around her reminded her of pain, but escaping into her dreams, she was freed from the chilled feeling of being confined. She was free with Asami, and no one could take this from her or so she thought.

From what seemed only like ten minutes of rest, a loud clank could be heard as the doors to the cell opened. Korra's eyes were slit open, and all she could make out was the outline of the man that had taken her. The light was bright, leaving a blinding haze when the woman was awoken from her sleep.

"We're moving. Get up." It was the man that carried the radio over his should. His uniform had various shades of green that closely resembled an Earth Empire soldier or official. He wore a black cloth over his lower face, like a bandit. The dark cloth had a familiar pattern printed on it; Korra couldn't quite make it out due to her fatigue state, but something about it caused a burning pit to rise in her stomach and adrenaline to pump throughout her body.

The man knelt before her, inserting a key into a few locks that attached her to the cell. Lifting her by the arm, he pulled her up, but Korra could not keep up her balance or strength and crumbled to the cold floor. The burning in her muscles was too intense, and nothing felt like it worked. Her breathing was heaving, trying to help her resist the pain. Once again the man picked her up by the arm, but this time, the door guard helped him, grabbing her other arm. The Water Tribe girl was pulled to a small bench just right outside the cell and was left sitting as upright as she could keep herself.

Nothing could be felt except the dullness of the air in the room. It was not quite chilled or warmed; it was just vague. Korra's body was completely numb, leaving her at more of an ease than before, when they had taken her out of the box.

The guard slowly crept his way towards the motionless body that lay on the bench, kneeling at her side. He carried some wraps, a syringe, and gauze. With care he lifted the tan woman's arm and inserted the needle into a vein under her wrist. He gently wiped away the dot of blood that had formed after pulling out the needle and applied a small amount of pressure. The man then made his way around the limp woman, tending her gashes and scrapes.

Korra slowly let sleep envelope her, again, as her wounds were treated. She found herself with low energy and no will to stay awake. She needed rest. She needed help. She needed life. She needed Asami. The pictures of the pale beauty being beaten flashed in her mind, again. Images of blood trickling from the cave of her mouth, her once perfect face now swollen from having been pounded a couple of times, the split in her lip; all these memories haunted Korra, and now, she couldn't do anything to save Asami. The Avatar had been broken.

* * *

**Day 1:  
** Mako pushed himself through the main doors of the mansion after no response from anyone, not even the butler. The main area rested in a peaceful silence. The young firebender made his way to the living room, then the kitchen. Just as it seemed, no one was here; the workers must have been sent home early, but neither Korra or Asami were here. On the counter, Mako found the opened container of seaweed noodles and observed the rest of the kitchen. There was nothing, absolutely nothing.

The detective scouted through the whole mansion to only find the window of the guest bedroom wide open. The wind blew in softly, lifting the silky white curtains, making them flow. The sun had just set behind the mountains that lay out the window's view, leaving the room in a hazy darkness. Turning on his flashlight, Mako shined it around the room and outside the window. Only one thing lay outside the guest room; it was a small shard of metal, but from the looks of it, it was platinum. It would make sense to use platinum if you were going to catch a metal bender, let alone the Avatar. In conclusion of this evidence, Korra and Asami had been captured. Lin needed to be reported to at once, and some help was going to be needed.

After jotting down some notes of the evidence, Mako ran out to his motorcycle and drove off in a fury. On the way, he radioed the Chief, explaining what he had seen and found. Lin confirmed his theory and ordered him to find Tenzin. Agreeing, he accelerated his bike, only to arrive at the docks ten minutes later. He would need everyone's help to find them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (insert evil laughter here)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am so so soooo sorry this took me a couple weeks. Next week is my last week of school, so hopefully once I'm done with it, I will be able to update regularly, possibly with longer chapters even. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this little bit of a filler from the first couple days of the kidnapping. Stay tuned for next week (I will get to it on time, I PROMISE)!
> 
> P.S. I'm also sorry for any typos xP

Day 1:

Korra could only remember one thing when she awoke in the cell: Asami was gone. Panicked by her unfamiliar surroundings, the tan woman desperately tried to whip herself around and run towards the door, but she was chained. The metal that held her down to the floor was pure and extremely heavy, indicating it was platinum, which is unbendable by anyone.

She quickly scanned her surrounding of the small, confined box. Its walls were also solid metal, and there was only a small slit at the top of the hinged door, just enough for eyes to peer through. Looking down at her restrained limbs, Korra found herself entirely covered with cuffs that bolted her to the box with only enough give so that she could move a couple of inches at the most.

There was a low growl outside of the box that alerted the young woman. Her muscles tensed, ready to defend herself from whatever was outside. The faint sound of men arguing made its way to the box, but their voices were too muted to be able to determine their dispute. Adrenaline pushed itself through the Avatar's body, forcing her energy and senses to spike intensely. She became aware of everything around her: the smell of the old, rotting wood; the bitter air; and the taste of iron that filled her tongue. She licked her lips, trying to get rid of the blood that covered some of her upper lip. The blood had reminded her of the thoughts she'd discarded when the men outside started to argue. _Asami_. She could only recall the radio call, the sound of the someone's hand coming in contact with the raven haired beauty's skin. The remembrance brought her grief; it rolled over like a tsunami, washing away the joy and fun they had last night.

Thinking back last night, Korra could remember the slight details of her captor. He wore a hood that shaded his eyes, a green Earth Empire uniform, and had a radio slung over his right shoulder. He appeared no older than in his late twenties. The man that had taken her hostage stood slightly taller than her, probably just as tall as Asami. _Asami_. Korra fell into a daydream, thinking of the woman she loved. A tear fell from one of her eyes; it slowly slithered down her cheek, leaving behind a trail of salt.

Nothing came over the thoughts of her girlfriend, the woman she loved. Korra would never let them hurt Asami, but she was in no position to promise that. Slowly gathering up her strength and self-confidence, the Water Tribe girl brought herself to make an escape plan, instead of sulking and throwing herself down about her girlfriend. A devious look crossed her face, showing half anger and half duplicity.

* * *

When the man finally returned to his post after the long debate, he opened the small box in the door and distributed a cup of water to Korra. As he peered through the looking hole, he could see the Avatar, hunched over in a ball near the corner of the platinum box. She looked broken; her eyes were puffy from crying, her shoulders were slumped over, hiding her body, and her whole body in general looked weak.

In a soft tone, the man gently asked her, "are you going to take the water, or should I just leave out here for some other time?"

Korra only responded with a weak look. Her sharp blue eyes were half opened, and her eye lids drooped over them, giving the man a look that only showed her weak side.

"Look," he said, "I don't want to have you or her hurt at all, but if you don't cooperate with us, he's going to force you to. I'm not much for violence. We're quite opposites, actually, despite us being brothers. The name's Quang, by the way. I already know your name, Avatar Korra. I'm sorry it's come to this, that we're meeting each other this way." He looked down from the broken figure that lay in the cell, staring at his feet. "I just think the world will be better once the President is gone. He's caused you some trouble, too, in the past from what I hear."

There was a silence for a few seconds, almost like the guard was expecting her to reply. Korra broke the quietness with a soft grunt and huff.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," he let out a soft chuckle, "You know, once this is all over, the world will be a better place. Having a presidents is almost like having a king or queen, but he's elected by the people. Once in power, he controls everything. Republic City will be better off under the command of the United Earth Republic and its leaders. The Red Lotus was on the right path of taking down world leaders, but they were wrong to leave a whole nation under no control. There needs to be a council that governs everything, multiple people to make choices instead of one. You get what I'm saying?" He looked up again at Korra, hoping for a response. He only got silence. She was a prisoner after all, let alone the enemy, but Quang never saw her that way. He always pictured her as a leader but as one of the world leaders, instead of one power-hungry individual.

"So, Quang," her voice was soft and somewhat shaky, "what happens with all the other world leaders, like Firelord Izumi? Why Republic City and not one of the major nations?"

"Republic City is just the first stop. The Fire Nation is next, then the Water Tribes."

"You can't just go around and start killing all the nations' leaders!" Her voice had some hidden power within that made its presence in her tone. "Look, the world is finally at balance, but now, you're just bringing back the unbalance. As the Avatar, I should be the one to bring balance the world, not you. This is my job, and I think I've done a pretty decent job at it."

"Our ideas of balance are different. I find that balance means everyone has the right to do lead themselves. That's why I joined the Red Lotus. My brother was in Kuvira's army, and after both Zaheer and Kuvira went down, my brother and I both found harmony within their beliefs. The Earth Empire needs to be stabilized, which means Republic City needs to join it again, and the whole world doesn't need one leader for each nation. It just needs to have people who just live by their own rules and the basic rules of multiple elected leaders."

Korra hissed back at him, "That makes no sense. You want there to be nations, but no one leader or elected leader? Won't that just be the same as electing one leader?"

"It may sound weird at the moment, but once we reach our goals, you will see."

With those last words, he walked out of the room, leaving the Avatar in silence. She sat, thinking what this new group wanted. It didn't make complete sense to her. Was there a real difference between an elected leader and multiple elected leaders? Also, didn't Raiko have a council himself?

Korra was still sitting stiffly on the cold, metal floor. Her thoughts ran deep, causing her to slip into a hazy drift: half asleep and half awake. This brought her to the decision that meditation would be the best thing she could do, while trapped in a metal box. She was at peace.

* * *

**Day 2:**

Asami was tightly tied to the wooden chair that creaked with even just the smallest movement. There were two people in the room, rummaging through packs and looking for supplies. Asami decided to test their focus on her. She slowly shifted her weight to her right side, causing the chair beneath her to let out a small squeak. No one looked up from her. She then moved her weight to the left, and the chair let out another small sound. Still no response. Speeding things up a bit, Asami started a rhythmic shifting of side to side, making the wood under her to creak more loudly. One of the men's gazes crept from the bag to Asami. Letting out a small grunt, he stared her down until she stopped. Once again the room fell silent.

After a few minutes of sitting completely quiet, Asami tried to test them again. The pale woman tense herself and tugged up, allowing herself to haul the chair an inch off the ground. The bottom of the chair's legs smacked into the hard pavement of the cellar, and the wood throughout it let out a large groan. This time, both men pivoted their full attention to the tied heiress, their faces showing their impatience.

"I swear. One more time I hear a noise from you, I'll make sure you'll never be able to make another sound again. I'll smash you into pieces," the man from before spat. His hands curled into tight fists.

Asami only pulled up a brow, exhibiting that she was not at all intimidated. "What? I can't shuffle myself over to get that water on the table?" She nodded her head at a cup sitting on the table in front of her.

"You should've just said so," the man replied as he trudged over to the cup of water lying on the edge of the table. He held it to her mouth. "Here."

With her eyes still attached to the man's stare, her lips elegantly crept over to the edge of the cup to take a sip. Satisfied with her quenched thirst, she pulled away. The man peeled himself from her gaze and turned to rest the cup back on the surface. He made his way back to the other man and started sorting through the supplies again.

The heiress concluded her studies: they would respond to obvious sounds. For now, she had to sit, quietly, for the next who knows how long: minutes or hours, possibly even the whole day. There wasn't anything that she could do at the moment to figure a good escape plan. All she could do was sit and think, hoping nothing would happen for the next few hours at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be about the third day, and let me say, shit will go down (insert evil laughter here).


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a few days longer then expected. It is a longer chapter, though. I hope you enjoy it! I will be gone for a week, but expect a chapter right after that. I will do my absolute best to upload as soon as I get back. Anyways, comment as to how this fic is turning out. I'm curious to know what you all think x) Enjoy! (sorry for any typos and all, btw)
> 
> Warning: graphic violence and torture :(

**Day 3:**

Korra could not tell how long it had been since she and Asami had been taken. Probably a day, maybe even two. Each hour blended into the next, and no one had bothered her, other than when they brought her meals.

The chains and cuffs still weighed down her limbs, causing her to not movie much at all. Korra found herself constantly using the cuffs and chains as weight lifts. With all her free time, she filled it with lifting metal, meditating, and just think of her future, if she was to have one.

The young Avatar had tried connecting to Jinora through the spirit world numerous times, but she was unsuccessful. Something about the area blocked most of her spiritual connection. This left Korra to sit and think for hours on end.

The thoughts wondered through her mind about her life, her family, the world. She had thought about her mother and father back in the South and how much she missed them. Last winter was the last time she had seen them, and it was too long ago. Her parents meant the world to her, just like Asami, because they were her family. All three of them, even Mako and Bolin and Opal, Tenzin, Pema and the kids, Kya and Bumi, Lin and Su. They all were apart of Korra's life, and they had all contributed something to her, whether it was training or love or friendship.

Her mind dwelt on the future. Of course her family was always going to be full of all those in her past, but the future was mysterious. Was she going to marry Asami? Was that even a possiblity, means that they'd only been together like seven or eight months? _Why am I seriously thinking about this? It's stupid!_ The Water Tribe girl thought as she rolled her eyes at herself. _Like Asami would want to start a family with me. I'm the Avatar, and she's Future Industries' CEO. Who am I kidding? Why would two of the busiest people on the planet want to have children? We wouldn't have time with them!_

Her train of thought was interrupted by a fist slamming itself on the platinum door. A voice, low but powerful, ordered, "We're moving out in two. You better be on your best behavior, Avatar, especially with the special guest we're having."

Korra stretched herself upwards, pulling the tensed muscles in her back and shoulders. She had been slumped over for a long time, and a knot in her right shoulder ached, further annoying that she could not stretch it out.

Slowly, the door slipped open, and a bulky man that was not Quang unlatched her chains from the bottom of the cell. He pulled her to stand up, then drug her to a long metal plate. As her skin met the platinum, the chill of the plate sent a shiver through Korra's body. The man clicked all of the locks and rechecked them all after to make sure there was no way the woman could break free.

Two more men appeared in the doorway of the room. One was Quang, and the other must have been his brother. He stood about three inches taller than Quang, at a towing six foot four. The hood still shaded his eyes, and only a straight expression was held on his face. Forming the first words, his lips curled open, and he said, "Let's go. We're already late for the meeting. Load her on the truck, and Quang and I will follow behind you both on the bikes."

The man next to Korra nodded in response. Grunting, he pushed the Avatar and the slab she was attached to into a truck. There were two wheels at the bottom of the metal slab, making it easily mobile. Of course, the platinum was incredibly heavy, but the man still managed to pull her up the ramp and into the back of the truck. Once Korra was secured, the doors of the back of the vehicle were closed, leaving the young Avatar in the darkness.

* * *

The arrival of the three men and Korra was later then expected. Asami knew Korra was going to be with them, but the thought of possibly seeing her love broken and bruised left her stomach churning. For the second time in her life, she had prayed to the spirits that they had not touched Korra, having that the only other time that she had prayed was for her mother to come back after she had been murdered.

The heiress was blindfolded and brought into another room. A man guided her through the halls of the basement. After turning multiple corners, she was set on a chair and this time chained with a heavy metal, instead of the regular cuffs they had on her. Platinum. They were definitely bringing Korra.

After a few minutes of waiting in the chair blindfolded, Asami could hear something. That something was similar to the sound of a cart being rolled inside the room. It was steadied against the far wall opposite of Asami. The blindfold was then ripped from her, exposing Korra, chained to a large metal plate.

Crystal, sharp blue eyes met shining emerald ones. Both women's eyes carried an immense amount of concern and worry. They looked over each other from opposite sides of the room, both expecting to find the other battered. To their surprise, neither of them had seen no torture.

The leader then stepped forward to the center of the room, carrying a radio, and spoke, "Now, our mission was to assassinate the President, but we have failed. He had suspected our attack, and due to his escape, we have no idea where he might be hiding. That is why you two are here," he glanced at both Korra and Asami, then continued, "I'm sure you are both very important people to him and his city. I doubt he would let the Avatar or the CEO of the world's largest corporation pass because of his own life. Now, please, Chief Beifong, if you would tell the location of President Raiko."

There was no response from the other side of the radio. Dropping the device and hanging up the speaker, he walked over to the side of the room. "I know one of you has to know a possible safe house for President Raiko. Why don't you tell me where it is?"

He impatiently started tapping his fingers on a nearby table. The room was enveloped in complete silence.

"No one cares to speak up?" he finally questioned, "Fine, I'll make sure someone does, means that no one at the station wants to report my call to the Chief."

A man walked up to the radio, turning it back on, but leaving the microphone on the side of the box.

The hooded figure then made his way over to Asami, cupping her jaw. Sharply, she pulled back. Her eyes kept a stead focus on his, trying to maintain a fight for dominance, but the raven haired beauty was in no position to be aggressive.

The man took a glance back at Korra, whose brows were furrowed. Her expression spoke for her: _Don't you dare fucking touch my girlfriend_. He disobeyed and took Asami by the jaw again, turning her to face him square on. Again, the heiress pulled away. With her response, he quickly lifted his left hand and slapped her.

A yelp was heard from across the room, "Stop!" It was Korra. Her gaze turned from aggression to a more passive, shocked look, but her fists were clenched.

"You have an answer as to where I can find the President?"

"I don't know where his safe house is. Neither of us do. Only he and the Chief know. I swear, we know nothing." Her voice was slightly shaky, and her words were clear. She was telling the truth.

Ming Yun stood tall, again, facing the young Avatar. One of his brows rose, "Are you sure you don't know of any place where he might be? Maybe even the slightest clue?"

Korra let out a muffled "no" in response. The concern on her face continued to grow.

"Well, that's a shame because, now, we can only hope that the Chief picks up to answer my question," the hooded figure's voice grew louder, trying to address the matter to those on the other end of the radio. There was still no response from the box in the middle of the room.

Ming Yun nodded his head at Korra. As a response, the man nearest to her pulled out a large piece of cloth and tied it around her mouth.

"One last chance," Ming Yun said sternly, "Reveal Raiko's location, or I will let the Avatar and Miss Sato pay for your inactions."

The Water Tribe girl's eyes suddenly expanded, with worry filling them. "Mmhhrrffff!" She tried yelling, but nothing made it past the cloth stuck in her mouth.

A sudden pain shot through the right side of her face. Wincing, she looked up to find the man that had gagged her standing over her. He cracked his knuckles and laid another full punch across her face. This one started the dizziness. Korra could barely keep her head straight, and she could almost not make out the pain on Asami's face. The raven haired beauty was yelling something, but after a few hits, Korra was left stunned. Her vision was somewhat blurred, her hearing was dull, and everything ached.

Asami could clearly see what was happening in front of her: Korra was being beaten to death. She was pleading for them to stop, to even take her life instead of Korra's. The tears had welded up after the second punch met Korra's cheek. She was quickly drowned in her sorrows. Watching the love of her life being slowly killed tore every piece of Asami down.

By the seventh punch, Korra's nose started to let down a waterfall of blood. It dripped down on her chin, then made its way slowly down her neck. The tan woman's face also started swelling, along with her right eye. By the final punch, she was left almost lifeless. The only reason she was still fighting for life was because of Asami.

The brutality finally was put to a quick stop. To Asami it had only lasted a couple of minutes, but for Korra it felt like she had been beaten for hours. A smear of red liquid laid on her left cheek, and the blood still flowed from her nose. A few drops of blood from her mouth also followed the already made trail down her neck. Stained, the whole top of her blue uniform was covered with pools of red and brown. The Avatar had been broken physically.

Once Korra's beating was over with, a man stepped in front of Asami. Korra's consciousness was slipping; although, she was still able to make out a giant figure blocking her view of Asami. She panicked. "D-d-durnt...urhhh durhh...tuffch h-er." It was hard to make any sound, means that she was still gagged, but the young Avatar managed to mumble out some words. Her entire body ached, her voice was choppy, and there was a constant scratchy sting caught in the middle of her throat, causing the Water Tribe girl to put all her energy into generating a few sounds.

There was no response to Korra, but the man in the hood walked closer to the radio and started speaking in a harsh tone, "Reveal Raiko's location now, or else Miss Sato is next. The Avatar is half way to loosing her life, and now, Miss Sato is will be on her way there. Where is Raiko?"

Korra's eyes welded up with tears because no one from the box responded. After waiting just a minute, the room was filled with silence, until Ming Yun motioned towards Asami. Both women had terrified looks on their faces: Asami's face had already somewhat swollen from the tears she shed when Korra was being beaten, and as for Korra, she put all her might into battling the chains and cuffs that kept her restrained. Of course it didn't do her any good; she was only just expressing her anger and pain.

The man that stood in front of Asami raised his right hand into a fist. At this moment, Korra couldn't take what was going to happen. With the burning in her throat, she pushed through the pain, screaming behind the bloody cloth in her mouth. Right before Asami was hit, Korra could see the sorrow and defeat in the raven beauty's eyes. Tear drops formed in both green eyes as she stared at her struggling girlfriend. She made no sound, and the man started the first swing at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dies*


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I am soooo sorry for this very late update. I was on a long vacation (about two weeks), and it was nice. Now, it's time to get back to work on this fic! :D I will be working on it every day, until my school starts up again in August. Hopefully, I can get a chapter out every few days for you all. Thank you for your patience, sorry for any typos (let me know if you see any), and enjoy!
> 
> Warning: sadness :'(

**Day 4:**

The past four days offered no evidence as to where the two women had disappeared to. Both Mako and Beifong had looked over the scene in the Sato mansion numerous times. The only found evidence was the shard of shining platinum. It was strange to find just one shard of metal and not more. As one of the purest metals, platinum made for a hard solid that is uneasy to cut. Why would there just be a small, broken off piece lying on the ground? There was no way it could've broken off of something because of the hardness of it.

Mako stood over the small patch of dirt where he had first laid eyes on the shard. Nothing came to mind as to what this piece of metal meant or where it came from.

Turning away, he walked over to his motorcycle in defeat. His lips hung to the right side of his face, his eyes carried a passion for sleep. For the past three days, the young firebender had done nothing but work on the Avatar's case. He had arranged search parties, questioned many Future Industries workers, and looked over the scene too many times to count. Bolin had offered to help, but there was nothing needed to help, unless he knew where Korra and Asami had disappeared to. If Bolin did not have any leads, he requested that Jinora, Kai, Opal, Bolin, and himself would search through everything together. Mako was all out of options, so he radioed his brother.

"Bo, come down to the the mansion with everyone. Maybe you guys can find something I can't see."

"Alright, big bro!" it sounded as if he was happy to investigate the kidnapping, "we'll fly over and be there in about half an hour. Meet ya at Asami's mansion."

* * *

The team had met up at the heiress's house shortly before sunset. The mountains burned a glaring reddish violet. Still bringing lighting the city and its outskirts, the portal reflected its brightness around the area. The mansion's silhouette offered an appealling view of the portal shooting from behind it, as the team approached the over sized house.

"So, what exactly happened, Mako?" Opal questioned.

As they traveled the expanses of the house, Mako explained what he had found and what evidence it led to, which was nowhere. He offered the background of the criminals that were probably the ones who took Korra and Asami. Their past consisted of treason and terrorism. They had betrayed their leaders, creating their own group that would restore balance to the world. At least, that is, their own idea of balance.

"All I've found from the scene is this shard of platinum," the detective pulled out a small piece of metal from his pocket, "and the only evidence it offers is that they were definitely after Korra. She can't bend platinum."

Everyone leaned in to get a better look at the shard Mako held out. Bolin scratched the back of his head; Opal's earthy eyes glistened from the light reflecting off of the piece of platinum; Jinora tapped her index finger on her chin, trying to create ideas as to what the evidence could mean; and Kai, well he stood behind the group huddle around the shard, his mouth stuck on the side of his head.

Bolin shot up, "I've got it, guys! The person who took them is a platinum bender."

Both unimpressed and unamused, the group shot him a glare. With the looks he got, Bolin huddled back down to take another close to the shard. There was a momentary silence around the room.

Kai then spoke up, "Well, we all know that's impossible, but where did this shard come from? How did these criminals get their hands on such a pricey metal?"

The looks on everyone's faces this time weren't confused or disappoined. It was actually a useful question.

"Kai, you're a genius!" Jinora kissed him on the cheek, causing a small blush to creep onto his cheeks. A sly grin appeared on his face a few seconds later.

"Well, if they got it from a factory, there's one right outside the city. It's connected to a mine where they harvest platinum and other metals," Mako suggested.

"Why don't we start there, then," Jinora replied, "if they're anywhere near a bunch of platinum, why not be the place it's found and formed?"

The group nodded in agreement and set off towards the western mountains. By then the sun had set, and all that lit the great spirit wilds was the shining portal, painting the formed rocks on the mountainsides with a greenish yellow hue that indicated the day was finishing; although, the night was still young.

* * *

Korra was almost lifeless on the bench, her arms curled around her to keep what warmth she had left close to her. Her upper left arm had been wrapped in linen to keep a leaking gash from further draining blood from her system. On her right forearm, there were a few layers of linen around it to keep the scrape from being exposed to any further germs or bacteria. Those scrapes would later heal and overlay the scars she had from the poison. Both her forearms and lower legs were dotted with splashes of scars left from the mercury poison from the Red Lotus, displaying the history she had had with violence. Now, more scars were to cover her body, forever leaving a mark on her history, never letting her forget the hardships she'd been through.

Quang appeared by her side and slowly pulled her from the crooked, wooden bench. The seat sighed with a small, shriveled squeak as the Avatar was lifted and carried away. The door shut behind them, and the room was left in tranquility.

"Don't worry. Everything will be better once we move," the man softly said into her. Her head laid against his lower face and chin, muting his words. Was he exhausted or just trying to keep quiet? Korra did not have enough energy to think about this. Instead of lingering on the thought, she let it slip away, just like her consciousness. The great waves of her dreams rolled over her, drowning her in the mistakes she'd made over her life. She'd slipped again, and she'd never forgive herself for the danger she's put the love of her life in. _Asami_.

* * *

A lifeless body was placed into the back of the truck. It was a young woman wearing a blue outfit that was stained with lakes of blood. Her face was bruised and swollen, carrying a broken look. Bandages had been wrapped around her limbs and body, covering at least a third of her.

Asami was not sure if she knew who this was at first sight. She couldn't make out the detailed features of the woman's face, due to her eyes fogged with tears. All she could make out was a lifeless seeming figure, covered in blue clothes and linen wraps, lying at her feet. Something in her mind made her feel a connection to this person, though. There was a longing to pick up the woman's head and cradle it in her arms.

Asami pulled herself over to the figure that lay a few feet from her. Taking the woman's head into her lap, the once used to be raven haired beauty brushed a few strands of knotted hair out of the woman's closed eyes. Was she really gone?

With a raspy, quivery voice, the heiress let the name slip from her mouth, " _Korra_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart... What have I done?! D:


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I am so sorry for the very late update! It's been a little bit, hasn't it? Well, here's the last part to the first part of the series! I hope you enjoy it. It's a bit short, but I hope it works and doesn't kill you too much. I will do my absolute best to start the first chapter of the second part tomorrow. I have been working on another project, Living the Life, and it's been updating fairly quick because it's easy to write HAAH! This has been a bit more... slower and harder. Much sads. Anyways, thanks to everyone who has enjoyed this story and stuck around for the first part. Be expecting part 2 soon! As always, I don't have a beta reader, so please forgive any typos and work around them. Thanks! Comment away of how this makes you feel, too. I'm always interested.
> 
> Warning: Some violence involved.

Through the expanse of the three hour drive, Asami had nodded in and out of sleep a couple of times. Her energy was drained from the previous few days. She could vividly picture the fist falling onto her right ribcage, then the other fist flying to her left side. Following the brutal abuse, she was later doused with a few hits to the face. By then her spirit had expired, and she was left exhausted in the wooden chair. She could barely remember the glow of Korra's eyes and the anger that filled the Water Tribe girl's expression. Asami remembered the sting of the debris that was sent flying around the room as Korra had entered a state of pure aggression. With in seconds of her girlfriend's outrage, Asami had passed out from exhaustion, slipping into a deep slumber. By the next time she had woken up, she found herself chained to the ground of a barren, cement cell. A day had been spent in the cell, but then a mysterious member of the group had ordered her out and into the back of the transport truck. That's when she had reunited with Korra, or at least her body. She hadn't moved the entire trip, having rested in the heiress's lap the full journey, still enveloped and lost in the storm of her dreams.

Asami placed her working hand onto the puffy, bruised cheek of the Avatar and cupped it. A tear trailed down the side of the heiress's face as she softly spoke, "Korra, it's okay. I'm alright, and you'll be okay," she lied. She knew she was, but there was no other thing to say then something to give assurance. "You just need to come back to me, Sweety," another tear slipped from her other eye, "please don't leave me. Not yet. Not like this."

The heiress supported Korra's upper body with all her strength and pulled the unawoken body up to her face, laying her head on one of the sturdy shoulders. All she could feel was the short, small breathes the tan woman heaved in and out. They only occurred gradually. For the next hour, Asami spent the rest of the voyage huddled with Korra next to her, listening for every breath. She prayed they would never stop.

They arrived at the new location quickly. The last hour had not seemed to be as long as it was. Slowly, the back doors of the truck slid open, exposing the same man who'd promised Asami it would be okay. She had very little faith in him, but it was better than being with the other man, the one with the hood that constantly shaded his piercing eyes.

"Alright, we need to get inside before your friend here dies of the cold," he spoke in a soft hushed tone, trying to convey his friendliness to the heiress.

With a deep breath, Asami pulled herself and Korra's body to the edge of the truck's back. Her damaged side and arms screamed, while she was handling the extra weight of Korra.

Quang noticed her struggle and offered, "I'll take her down. You're in no condition to be carrying around a full person. Just get yourself inside, and I'll be in there in a few minutes."

Asami's crystal, emerald eyes shot him the most aggressive glare. Her eye brows were furrowed as she spoke those few words with such power, "I am taking her."

The man nodded in response. He only stood near the opened door, waiting for the pale woman to take out the Avatar.

Her muscles quivered as she picked up her unconscious girlfriend. Every muscle being used was burning and aching, encouraging the heiress to stop carrying Korra. She wouldn't listen to her body. Taking slow, uneven steps, Asami trudged to the house's door, still with Korra draped over her arms, which were screaming as if they were being punctured by a thousand blades. Her body was slowly giving out, every nerve was yelling at her to stop moving, but she didn't.

The house was a small, wooden cabin that was shaded by a bunch of pine trees. Inside, it was cozy and simple. There was a fireplace located in the main room, along with a couch, chair, and a coffee table. The heiress laid her girlfriend onto the small couch, propping the avatar's head on the end cushion and draping her legs over the other.

Asami brushed aside a few stay hairs that lay across Korra's face. "I love you, Korra. Please, please don't leave me. I can't handle someone else I love leaving me. Not again."

The raven haired beauty let out a sniffle, and liquid started welding up in her eyes. Soon, tears fell from her face onto Korra's. With shaky hands, the heiress smeared them away from the Avatar's cheeks. She placed a kiss on her lover's forehead and picked her up again. It was late, and Asami intended on getting some sleep while Quang took watch for a few hours. She decided the few rolls of bedding in the attic that Quang had laid out for them would work for her and Korra.

Up the steep set of stairs, there sat a dimly lit lantern near the window that out looked the front of the house. The room was small, having been the attic. The house itself was small, but the attic seemed to make the structure seem that much more tiny.

Gently laying her girlfriend onto an untucked roll, Asami gave Korra one last kiss on her forehead, then coated the Water Tribe girl in blankets. For a few minutes, Asami sat over the unconscious figure under the covers, letting more tears fall from her face. She couldn't endear what Korra had been through in her past, and now, she would have to start all over again. It was obvious bones had been broken and fractured during the beating, and there were major cuts and gashes that would soon turn into infections if they weren't attended properly within the next few days. She was going to have to suffer through many healing sessions after this was over. _If she survives. No, she will survive. She is not leaving me._ Asami would make sure it would end soon, that Ming Yun would face his justice, dead, and that Korra would no longer be hurt by others. Of course, that would never be that case because Korra was the Avatar. It was her duty to suffer in order to keep others safe, in order to keep the world at balance. It just wasn't fair. Not to her, not to her family, not to her friends, not to Asami. If all of this didn't happen, if they were not just simply taken for a few days, tortured for information, then thrown away to slowly and painfully die in the depths of some cellar, they would be at home, sleeping together in each others' holds. It was all because they were simply taken away from their happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's it for now. Sorry it was cut short, but I'm really not feeling anything about writing more. Maybe I'll make more in the future (way way way in the future). I don't know yet. Sorry for all those who were following.

**Author's Note:**

> Currently not working on this fic right now. School has started, and I'm only going to be update my other fic, Living the Life. Sorry!!


End file.
